deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:WarpyNeko930/Shitty Blog OMM - Harambe Vs TR-8R
It was a peaceful day, in the zoo Birds were singing Plastic Flowers weren't really blooming and on days like this, Kids like you Shouldn't be falling into Gorilla Pits "TRAITOR" People all screamed in terror, and ran away from the main doors of the zoo. Standing before them was a man in brilliant shining armor. It gleaned in the sunlight, brighter than day itself. He held his electronic security baton at his side, his shield in the other hand, and let out yet another mighty battle cry of "TRAITOR!!" He mercilessly leaped into the crowd, beating down all of the fucking traitors. How dare they deny loyalty! They needed to pay! As he beat the Traitors into submission however, he noticed something. A smaller traitor, or, toddler, had climbed over the fence near an exhibit. He was going to escape! "TRAITOR!" TR-8R Screamed yet again, leaping over towards the Smaller Traitor, and into the exhibit. However, he landed directly atop a furry black, humanoid figure. Instantly, TR-8R Was caught off guard. The figure roared, thrashing and letting out a bellowing roar. Tr-8R was thrown off, but his thousands of years of combat training gave him the muscle memory to land on a perfect ten. Standing over 10 feet tall, with muscles superior to the likes of Winston and Donkey Kong, was the mighty, misunderstood beast known as Harambe. '''A man in white had invaded his habitat, and possibly threatened the safety of him and the small human that had fallen into the exhbit. He neeeded to deal with this problem, now! Harambe let out a mighty roar, straight towards TR-8R. The Stormtrooper, realizing how serious this way, tossed his shield to the side, taking his baton into his hands to battle this manly challenger. "YOU ARE A TRAITOR!" he cried out, his manly and amazing voice echoing throughout the world. ''GOD WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!'' FIGHT!''' Harambe pounded his chest, the sound resonating like Bass Drums multiplied by infinity. TR-8R Spun his Baton around, caught it, and rushed forward, charging to kill the beast. The Majestic Zoo Dweller rocketed a mighty fist forward, and met TR-8R's punch with a swing of his own. The shockwave tore down the entire enclosure, nearly destroying the whole zoo. Animals ran free. Harambe was steadfast, and he reached out and grabbed TR-8R's leg, swinging the stormstrooper over his head and into the rocks beneath his feet. The Stormtrooper snarled, his expression not appearing beneath his amazing mask. He got to his feet, swinging his Baton outwards and nailing Harambe right in the jaw. The beast stumbled, and Tr-8R followed this up with a jab to his midsection, and then an unholy uppercut. The force of the Righteous Uppercut sent Harambe spiralling into the sky, 3,000 feet into the air. TR-8R sighed in satsifaction, and turned to stroll away, but he realized...The Traitor was still alive! He whirled around, and looked up. The Gorilla was spinning, arms clenched, spinning around like a meteor as he hurled toward Tr-8R's location. The Stormtrooper took up a defensive stance, spinning his Baton in circles like a wind up toy. Electricity pulsed from his godly weapon, blessed by the gods. As Harambe's Holy Hammer Fist drew near, Tr-8R's Traitor Terrrorizing Turbo Swing moved to meet the Ape. As soon as these two forces collided...Space Time ripped in half. The explosion rocked throughout the multiverse, ney, the HYPERVERSE, NO, THE OMNIVERSE! Everything, and I do mean everything, was completely destroyed. This OMM is over, good bye. Double KO and shit. Category:Blog posts